


万恶之源

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	万恶之源

万恶之源

 

“大野！”松冈从一排演出服后探出身来，衣服换了一半，大大方方地露出精壮的胸膛，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，快点收拾，我约了上次那家烤肉店。”

 

可是明明他已经换好便服在等松冈了。

 

这个前辈超绝不讲理的。

 

大野在心里造着语法奇奇怪怪的句子，最终还是扬起脸应了下来。

 

井之原拉上夹克的拉链，戴好帽子，抬起腿就要走：“我先回去了，你们俩去吃吧。”

 

“……”大野拉住井之原的胳膊，望着井之原无声地摇着头。井之原看他那可怜巴巴的模样禁不住发笑，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，然后扬长而去，头也不回。

 

哇他明明知道的！他明明知道！

 

上周他换演出服的时候，忽然觉得背后一凉，一回头就对上了井之原意味深长的目光。后来他越想越不对劲，在镜子前扭着身子照了照后背，脸突然红成了番茄。

 

一对蝴蝶骨上满满地印着吻痕，沿着脊椎往下是零零星星的指印。他的记忆被猛地拽回了前一天收工之后的烤肉店包间，井之原前脚刚走，后脚松冈就把餐具呼啦到一边，把他压在小矮桌上操了个爽。

 

开始用的背后位，松冈一直拧着他的乳头，揉捏着他不太明显的腹肌，搞得他乳头发肿肚子也青青紫紫的都是指痕，耳朵也被吮吸的发麻，这他还有印象。后来被做的晕晕乎乎的，再用了什么体势、松冈又在哪里留下了痕迹，他就完全没有印象了。

 

“……”真是失策。井之原暧昧的目光从开演前就一直落在他身上，直到演出结束回到后台，大野被松冈搂着肩膀调戏了一阵，井之原的眼神才变得了然，并且开始处处给他们两个创造机会。

 

不需要啊！

 

大野叹了口气，头垂的更低了。

 

#

 

原来在京都的时候，他偶有耳闻别人对自己的评价。无非是高岭之花一类，他听听笑笑就过了。别人这么看他他也无所谓，不如说这样自己天然的性子就不会暴露出来了。后来变成了岚，公众有更多的机会能够看到他，但是他散发出来的仍旧是那副世外高人的气息，综艺上走的都是高冷又抖S的路线。

 

只是他因为PlayZone与松冈昌宏相遇，十回公演左右的时候，他那漫不经心的伪装就完全地被戳破了。

 

松冈非常单纯地认为小孩儿就应该吃肉补身体，于是回回公演后都带他去吃烤肉。他吃不了几片就会饱，但是又不敢忽略松冈的投喂，每每都吃得捧腹而归。

 

然而让大野意想不到的是，松冈投喂来的东西从单纯的肉变成了各种意义上的肉，在每场公演后的烤肉屋里上演的，也从单纯的兄友弟恭，前辈对后辈悉心照顾、后辈对前辈倾诉苦恼的戏码，演变成了现在这样淫靡不堪的爱情动作片现场。

 

还是二十出头的小孩，懵懵懂懂的，被松冈发现了本性，又被揪着后颈给吃的死死的。一来二去顺势而为，说实话现在让大野给自己的行为下个定义，他也只能支支吾吾的，什么都说不清楚。

 

#

 

松冈拉开小隔间的门，催促他进来。大野站在门口往里一望，下意识地往后退了一步，明明两个人不需要隔间的，就算用隔间也不需要这么大的……

 

“看你磨磨唧唧的——赶紧进来。”

 

大野吞了口口水，嘴里嘟囔着好好好，合上门进来坐到了松冈对面。

 

松冈一皱眉：“坐那么远，给你夹肉都费劲。坐我左边来。”

 

性急的松冈这时已经按了铃，服务生跪坐着拉开了门，恭敬地俯了下身。大野吃什么都差不多，如果不是必须的话，他一般也不参加点菜的环节。

 

他默默地挪到松冈身边，松冈点到一半，说话的速度忽然慢了下来。大野脑中警铃大作，往旁边一偏头，看懂啊松冈还是一脸正经，右手翻着菜单。大野还愣着神，下一秒松冈的左手就搭在了他的大腿上。服务生还跪坐在门口，大野脸通红却不敢发出声音，小胳膊推拒着也干不过松冈强势的入侵。

 

他穿着宽松的运动裤，一身休闲的装扮本来不适合来这么雅致的烤肉店，但是却意外的迎合了松冈的喜好。松冈直接顺着他的肚皮把手探了进去，冰凉的手指钻进内裤里去捉住了与世无争、正安安稳稳睡着觉的性器。

 

大野拒绝无效，只好握紧了玻璃杯，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，试图把身体和桌子靠的更近一些，生怕服务生抬起头的时候从身体和桌子的缝隙中看到些蛛丝马迹。松冈宽大的手掌包裹着茎身，灵巧又有力的手指抚弄着敏感的龟头，修剪圆润的指尖还时不时地抠过不停吐露蜜汁的铃口。

 

还没……还没点完吗？

 

“喝不喝鸡蛋汤？”松冈突然问他。

 

大野脑中一片空白，全部的理智都拿去抵抗射精的冲动了。松冈右手在他面前晃了晃，又喊了他的名字，大野迷茫地扭过头望着他，松冈看似体贴地又重复了一遍刚才的问话。

 

“不……”

 

不要喝鸡蛋汤、也不要……不要再弄那里了……他不想被人看着射出来……

 

小鱼眼蒙上了一层水雾，嘴唇颤抖的厉害，可怜巴巴地握住了松冈的手臂。从肉棒前端漏出来的液体已经打湿了松冈的手，包裹着柱身撸动的动作带起了一阵咕啾咕啾的水声，隔着裤子传出去，声音变得模糊，但听上去仍旧淫靡又下流。

 

服务生虽然感觉有些奇怪，却并不敢贸然抬头。

 

在他即将达到顶峰的前一刻，松冈抽出了手。他笑盈盈地合上菜单，递给服务生：“再要一个鸡蛋汤，就这么多。”

 

大野刚刚抛却了理性，准备迎接自己无法避免的高潮，却又被从云端猛地推了下去，落差太大导致那张小脸上一时什么表情都做不出来，懵懵的写满了无这个字。如果他不是罪魁祸首，他铁定以为这个人在全神贯注的发呆。

 

#

 

好久之后大野才回过神来，面前已经摆上了各种各样的小碟子，烤炉上也已经放上了肉片，五花肉呲啦呲啦的响着，小包间里充斥着肉香和油香。

 

刚才分明是高潮了，至少大脑里是，那种五光十色的感觉，在他和松冈发生关系后没少经历过。

 

股间湿乎乎的，但绝不是精液那种黏黏糊糊的触感。他刚才并没有达到高潮，或者说，他的射精被硬生生的制止了，但是大脑却刹不住闸，擅自地为他制造了一场没有实际发生的高潮。

 

“吃肉吃肉。鸡蛋汤烫，慢点喝。”松冈把刚刚送来的鸡蛋汤推到他面前。油亮鲜嫩的蛋花飘在热气腾腾的清汤之上，热气猛地扑近他的脸颊。松冈一如既往地掌控着烤肉夹，七八分熟的嫩肉片堆满了他的碟子。

 

这种日常的状况着实有些诡异。就像……对方没有开口说喜欢你，你就算再怎么讨厌亲密的接触也没有办法理直气壮地拒绝对方，一不小心就得戴上个自作多情的帽子。大野默默地打开竹筷，夹起肉随便沾了种酱汁就想吞下去，又被讲究的松冈教育五花肉必须得沾哪种汁好吃。

 

他望着松冈的侧脸，棱角分明的面孔上表情看起来很正经，大概刚才就是结束了……个屁！

 

看吧！他说什么来着！他就知道事情肯定会发展成现在这个样子！

 

用柠檬汁清过口的松冈忽然亲了上来，趁大野的大脑还没有接受到长反射弧下达的指令，亲着亲着大野就被推倒在榻榻米上。就算是已经反应过来了，大野也只能无奈至极地顺从了对方的要求。

 

松冈的小胡茬扎的他有点痛。但是这个看起来比他成熟多了的前辈，厚重的身躯覆在他的身上，带来的不是压迫，反而是浓浓的安心感。

 

松冈把大野的手甩到自己的颈后，大野乖乖地搂住了他的脖子，腿也随着松冈的挤入而自然地分开了。刚才从前端流出的体液已经沿着股缝流淌了下去，浸的穴口湿漉漉的。松冈直接探进两根手指，勾着他浅浅的前列腺磨蹭。

 

还没有彻底张开的身体，在短短的几周里就充分地适应了对方的调教。身体早就能够对松冈每一个动作做出熟稔的回应，大概是没有碰到过这样合拍的身体——或者说因为杰尼斯的身份，很久没有出去猎艳——松冈对此显得尤为沉迷。

 

“呃……、呜不……要……”

 

男人勃发的性器抵住紧张地收缩着的穴口，调整了一下方向，便势如破竹地向里挺入了。每次被男人这样恶劣地、一寸一寸地顶入，大野总感觉自己像是明了即将灭国的预兆，却又无法抵抗，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的领土被掠夺的一干二净。偏生男人还很喜欢他因为无法掌控的性事而哭泣的模样。

 

“不吗？”松冈笑着握紧他的腰，把最后一小截肉棒送进了他已经被塞的满涨的肠穴。

 

大野太阳穴一鼓一鼓的跳动着，眼前白茫茫一片，实际上松冈做的温柔，但是违背身体构造的交合给承受一方带来的远远不只身体上的痛觉，更多的反而是精神上的紧张。他感觉自己快要被撑破了，过度的紧张让他开始了轻微的耳鸣和头痛。

 

#

 

他不由得想起刚才井之原那副万事了然的表情。

 

“谁让你这么小一个，白白嫩嫩的，还留着长头发，像女孩子一样。”

 

“……像女孩子一样。”

 

是因为像女孩子，所以才这样吗？

 

PlayZone结束之后，就不会再有交集了吧。

 

他的视觉和听觉重新回到了他的身体里。他开始困惑地打量着松冈的脸庞，读出来的情绪除了情欲之外再无其他。他突然很想看看和别人做爱的松冈会露出怎样的表情。是和现在这样如出一辙吗？还是会带上抹不去的鲜明爱意呢？

 

男人在他身体里过分精准的顶弄忽然变得难以忍受。被层层堆叠起来的情欲和内心的苦闷一口气爆发出来，逼得大野开始止不住的抽噎。听到他的哭声，松冈果然更加兴奋了，把他一条腿抬高，大野只能随着他的摆弄侧过身来。肉楔拼命往身体深处凿进去，原本拍击在臀肉上的囊袋也几乎要挤进被迫大大撑开的穴口中去。

 

大野一只手臂压在身体底下，硌的难受，便想翻过身趴着，可是下半身还在男人的掌握中。他身体软，便形成了现在这样上半身俯卧、下半身侧着的扭曲体态。他想往前爬动，却根本挣不开松冈的掌控，手指捏着眼前松软的坐垫，他咬着牙，把脸埋进双臂之间。

 

忽然一阵悲哀涌了上来，他已经喊哑了的嗓子带上了些颤抖，心里堆积已久的坏情绪猛地迸发出来：“随便的女孩子、就好嘛，为什么是我……我不要！不要！”

 

松冈被忽然炸毛的大野吓得停下了动作，把小团子一翻身抱进怀里，糯米团正哭的凶，而且看起来完全不像是因为被承受不住的情欲而摧垮的样子。抽抽噎噎的，活像被欺负过头了的小孩。把这么一个又甜又白的小团子逼得哭了，饶是松冈也一下子不知所措起来。

 

“女孩子……？”他模模糊糊地反应了一下刚才大野说的话。

 

大野把自己缩成球，松冈怎么揉他的脑袋，这团子都不抬起头看他一眼。松冈急脾气，一把抱起大野，自己背靠着墙，团子坐在他的肉棒上，上身软软地扑在他的怀里。

 

松冈叹着气，情欲也消失了大半。他摸着大野柔顺的头发，简直就像抱着邻居家快睡着的小孩一样，一时松冈有些哭笑不得。

 

“你怎么会这么想。”松冈轻声说，“你是男孩子这件事……我最清楚不过了。”

 

估计大野也冷静下来了，作为一个男生刚刚居然毫无形象的大哭出声了，这让他一下子无法接受，便闷闷地把脸藏在松冈脖颈旁。但是随着意识的清醒，埋在身体里肉棒的存在感也渐渐地放大，一瞬间他羞赧的不行，被混乱却淫秽的气氛一激，连刚才萎下去的阴茎都颤颤巍巍地硬起来了。

 

松冈当然发现了他身体的变化。说实话这种事做到一半停下来真是天大的委屈，但是给大野带来的误会这么大，他必须得现在说清楚。

 

“你可以变，没问题。”松冈揪住他的头发，逼迫大野直视着他的眼睛，“我们打个赌吧。”

 

“赌、赌什么。”大野被那炯炯的目光盯的有些心虚，止不住地移开眼珠盯着松冈身后的墙壁。

 

“今天结束之后，我就不再碰你了。”松冈凑上来含住他颤抖的下嘴唇，气音道，“你去变得像男孩子一样。到时候再来看看，我到底是不是因为你像女孩子才会抱你。”

 

#

 

“想变得更男人一些？”相叶从传送带上拿下来一盘鲑鱼籽寿司塞进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊地说道，“虽然我觉得利达你已经很有男人味啦……从骨子里透出来的那种……”

 

“你说什么？”大野分辨不出来相叶太过模糊的嘟囔。

 

相叶把嘴里的寿司全部吞了下去，呛了两口，摆了摆手：“没什么没什么。说起来，为什么突然这么想？”

 

“也不是……突然啦……”大野挠了挠头。

 

做完那一回之后，虽然每次公演之后还是会去一起吃烤肉，但是大部分时间都是和井之原三个人一起吃，就算偶尔变成两个人的场合，松冈还是表现的一脸淡定，虽然偶尔还是会亲亲抱抱的，但居然真的没有再和他做过。

 

骗人……像电视剧一样。实际上的三年后五年后，可不是那么简单的字幕就能一笔带过的啊。

 

playzone的公演全部结束之后，他和松冈再也没有像那段时间那样密切接触的机会了。他有点想念松冈的温度，但明明是自己先抱怨的，现在是怎样都做不到低下头去邀请松冈的了……而且因为按捺不住自己的欲望而去引诱松冈这件事只能带来身体上的满足，除此之外没有任何意义。

 

毕竟他真的很想知道，是不是因为他太像女孩子了，那时候的松冈才会想要来抱他。

 

头发剪的像小狮子，他看来看去还是觉得自己有些女气。不如说，因为皮肤异常的白皙，与金色的头发相互映衬，显得他面容更加的精致姣好了。

 

“唔……我觉得，”相叶手指捏着鲷鱼寿司盯着大野的脸细细的看，“果然还是太白了吧。”

 

“哎？这样吗？”大野有些苦恼地揪了揪自己肉肉的脸蛋，“可是一直都是这样，我很难晒黑的。”

 

相叶拧起眉冥思苦想一阵，忽然爽朗地笑了起来，举了举手里的寿司：“利达试着去钓钓鱼怎么样？天上和水里双重反射，特别有效！说不定变黑了之后就从外到里全都是男人味了哦。”

 

接纳了这个意见，大野智眼睛里不由自主地冒起了小星星：“爱拔酱你说得对！等演唱会结束之后，就去试试好了——”

 

……

 

途中下车

 

“你揪着我干什么，还真当自己是小孩啦。”

 

被揪住了袖子，松冈不得不顺遂这小团子的意愿停下了脚步。他跟在松冈身后，一直拿袖子遮脸，还哭个不停。刚刚谢幕的时候就已经哭花了脸，少年队的前辈们觉得他可爱，便一个一个过来和他拥抱，还没几个后辈有过他这待遇。

 

他还是只擦着眼泪，什么都不肯说。

 

“刚刚不都不哭了吗，怎么又哭起来了……”松冈只好软下声来，揉着他的脑袋低声劝慰他：“又不是再也见不到了。”

 

刚刚的庆功会上，他开玩笑地提起来大野还在老家住的事情，说那样喝酒实在是不方便，赶紧单独搬出来住好。

 

松冈当然只是这么一说，他明白在京都的那两年，这家伙小小年纪在外独居遭了多大罪。雏鸟归巢，没过个一两年他是不会再有独居的心思的。他就是这么一说，没想到大野当了真，一边想搬出来能经常见到松冈，一边又舍不得家里的温暖。

 

真是个笨蛋。松冈笑着拍了他的头，但是大野还是一副难过的样子。

 

大野像是想到了什么，抓住他的手指慢慢地曲了起来。

 

松冈知道他大概在想什么。几天前他单方面的和大野约定好，不再碰他直到他觉得已经丢掉了女孩子气。他虽然喜欢大野，也一度被越线后的甜蜜冲昏了头脑，但这是个必须解决的事情。不能让他以为自己是女孩子的替代品。

 

这个心结只能交给大野自己去解决了。他的当务之急是储备力量，变得足够强大，甚至要拥有与事务所抗衡的力量，以后才能让大野不受任何伤害和任何人的中伤，光明正大地和他在一起。

 

只是看着他这幅小猫呜呜咽咽的模样，松冈感觉自己的理智马上就要用完了。

 

他故意粗声道：“别像女孩儿一样扭扭捏捏的，有话说话。”

 

被最近最不想听到的词语给戳中了，大野吞了口口水，心里一横，扬起了染满泪花的脸：“我想要松兄贴身的东西。”

 

“哈？”

 

大野紧紧地抿着嘴，豆大的泪珠不停地往下滚，但是声音却极力压制着，显得还算平静，执拗地重复了一遍：“松兄贴身的东西。我想要。”

 

松冈揉了揉太阳穴：“我现在身上什么都没有。你等我回去给你找，好么？”

 

小团子一瘪嘴：“明天就要。”

 

＃

 

后来他左想右想，觉得自己的东西都太粗犷，也太不适合那只糯米小团子了。虽然他从未把大野和女性相提并论，但是他身上独特的细腻的确是吸引他的地方。

 

得用心选点能配得上他的东西，这东西指不定要代替他陪在大野身边多久。这家伙在跟他讨要一个信物，他再迟钝，这点小心思还是看得出来的。

 

几年前锦户亮从他这里拿去了一块手表，当时好几十万买的，不过用旧了也就随他去了。那个时候锦户的身高还没有窜，挺小的，也很秀气。他也不管大野“贴身”的限定条件，第二天一早就跑去精挑细选了一块手表，下午就把人叫了出来，给他戴上了。

 

大野摸了摸表带，八字眉一撇：“没有松兄的味道。”

 

松冈眉毛一跳，心想就算以后不碰这个小混蛋，也得好好教给他什么话该说什么话不该说。省着他辛辛苦苦地铺好了路，回头这喂不熟的让别人给拐跑了，那自己可就真是得不偿失了。

 

#

 

庆功宴结束的时候，大野的确动了勾引松冈的心思。只是一看见他那张刀刻般坚毅深邃的面孔，脑袋里设想的桥段一个都使不出来了，还又被说了像女孩子。

 

他发现松冈的内心一点都没有动摇，一点都没有要顺势而为的意思，便只能缠着松冈要个信物来，留在手里做个念想。松冈把他叫出来，给他戴上手表的时候，他害羞的目光四处乱飘，嘴里还赌气地说这不是松冈的东西。这手表冰冰凉凉的，别说松冈的气味了，连人的气味都没有。

 

但是昨天的庆功宴一直开到凌晨，就算是要买也一定是松冈今天一大早起来去买的。

 

心意还算合格。大野想，便没再废话，拉下了袖子，珍惜地把手表藏了进去。

 

大野知道自己那句话有几分引诱的意思，松冈也明显被勾的有点魂不守舍。“那你亲我一下。”大野撩人撩上了瘾，索性扔了个直球出去。

 

这大庭广众的，就算这人再怎么狂放不羁，也不会……

 

大野感觉眼前一黑。松冈拉开宽大的风衣，上前了一步把他裹进了怀里。他还没有回过神来，男人便充满压迫感地低下头来，结结实实地含住他的嘴唇，舌头热情地撬开了他的齿列，唾液交换发出啧啧的水声，长时间的接吻让他感到口唇发酸。

 

最后松冈放开了他，转身走了，还耍帅地背对着他摆了摆手。大野还晕晕乎乎的，在原地用袖子抹着嘴。离开了男人温热的胸膛，早冬的风吹过来充满了凉意，吹的他渐渐清醒。他不由得打了个哆嗦，裹紧了外套，但是抵挡不住寒风的侵入，全身上下只能恍惚地感觉到手腕被暖意包裹着。

 

还是有他的味道。

 

大野长长地叹了口气，抬起手臂，脸蛋凑过去，眷恋又渴求地蹭了蹭手腕。

 

混蛋，真是斗不过他……

 

#

 

之后他和他的四个弟弟几乎掉入了人生的最低谷，哪怕在京都的时候，他都没有如此绝望过。松冈的事业则一直是稳中求进，而他只能咬紧牙关，为了不掉队而拼尽全力，生怕自己被摔出了这个圈子，会离松冈越来越远。

 

他说是要摆脱女孩子的印象，还和相叶商量了具体应该怎么做，但是被工作压得几乎喘不过气来，完全没有时间去钓鱼晒太阳——那可是在享受生活。

 

结果因为压力和工作，人越来越瘦；因为没有时间外出，人也越来越白。身形越来越小，越来越憔悴，连一直鼓鼓的脸颊都塌陷了下去，倒是显得眼睛更大了。

 

那天大野正结束这天第一个工作，短暂地返回事务所，准备奔赴下一个摄影棚。他垂着头跟在经纪人后面，连续两天的睡眠不足让他整个人看起来轻飘飘的。上一个工作耽误了半个小时，下一个工作眼见着就要迟到了，经纪人有些着急，走得快。他也想走快一些，但是奈何身体提不起劲来，越是逼自己越是头晕眼花，最后脚下一软，整个人踉跄着往前栽了下去。

 

#

 

这天他和城岛刚刚录完了自己的part，准备回家的时候碰上了刚好要出门的社长，三个人便聊着天往大厅走。社长提起了最近日子不太好过的岚，这不提还好，一提他就一个劲地想大野的事情，注意力都散光了，社长说了什么他都没听见。正这样想着，他远远地看见了大野的经纪人进了门，大野应该是跟在他后面的，但是因为人本来就小背又弓的厉害，像是躲在了经纪人后面一样。

 

说实话，他有点担心这样的岚，更担心作为队长背负了更多的大野。他快步走上去想拦住大野问上两句，但是居然眼睁睁地看见他眼睛半眯着，身体晃晃荡荡的，膝盖一软，人便软绵绵地落了下去。松冈心脏猛地一抽，身体比意识更早地做出了反应，一个猛冲上去硬是当肉垫接住了大野。但是大野轻的厉害，砸到松冈身上也没什么感觉。正是这样模糊的触感几乎让松冈开始怀疑自己是不是抓到了一团空气，他坐起身来让大野靠在自己胸前，先是捏了捏他的小细胳膊，仿佛在确认他的存在一样，这样之后才去轻拍他的脸，试图把他从昏厥中唤醒。

 

“喂、喂！你这——”松冈有些着急，声音都拔高了，“你这小混蛋，给我醒醒。”

 

结果这家伙好像是找到了舒服的床一样，脸蹭了蹭他的衣服换了个姿势，呼吸清浅地睡着了。

 

社长摸着下巴，罕见地露出了心疼的神色：“唔……他今天还有工作吗？”

 

经纪人看到这一出，早就慌张的不行了，连忙从包里掏出手账，手发颤地翻了好几下才翻到：“还有一个杂志的取材……还有CM曲的录音。”

 

“都放到明天去吧。”社长拍了拍松冈的肩膀，“那，这家伙就拜托YOU了。”

 

那双眼睛，除了一个爷爷对孙子的怜爱之外，分明还藏着对他们两个的探究。此刻松冈也顾不了那么多了，只想快点把他带回家，让他好好地睡上一觉。

 

#

 

大野是被饭香勾醒的。他已经在事务所附近有了一间公寓，平时不怎么住，工作结束早的话一定会回家。这一段时间太忙了，几乎每天工作将近二十个小时，凌晨四点收工，八点又要开始工作，他连饭都不想吃，一有机会就睡觉，更别说回家了。

 

好香啊。

 

他使劲吸了吸鼻子，几乎要醒过来了，但是还没睡够，眼睛还不想睁开。困倦的双眼和饥饿的胃袋打了一会儿仗，这一仗把他刚刚恢复的精力给用掉了一大半，转眼间人就又被拽入了无梦的深眠。

 

他很久没有睡的这么踏实了。没有人来叫他起床，更不是在保姆车上晃晃悠悠地不一会儿就被惊醒，他现在感觉又温暖又踏实。再醒过来的时候，胳膊也有点力气了，只是胃都要饿瘪了。他躺在床上哼哼唧唧地翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地喊了声妈妈。结果他忽然被宽厚的臂弯给环住了，他愣了一下，小狗一样动了动鼻子去嗅这人的气味。

 

然后他深深地呼了口气，抬起胳膊回抱住男人的腰，软软地叫：“松兄。”

 

“你这家伙……”

 

他听见松冈咬牙切齿的声音。

 

他真的好久没有听见他的声音了。光是听到声音，他就感觉自己身体的某一部分不受控制了。大野试着推了推松冈，对方抱上来的决心异常坚定，他便只能红着脸叹了口气：“我……”

 

松冈隐隐约约地感觉到他起反应了，习惯性地想要去调侃他多久没有自渎了，但是话出口之前，大野晕倒的画面飞快地从他脑海闪了过去。这么忙，连睡觉都是奢侈，哪还来闲情逸致处理这种事情。最终他什么都没说，只是跟着大野叹了气。

 

倒是大野害羞了，尴尬地别过头去，小声说：“你倒是说点什么啊。”

 

松冈一言不发，掀开他的被子把人抱了起来。没了被子的遮掩，下身的异状看的更加明显了，大野忍不住并起腿蜷成团，蹬了两下腿未果，便只能掩耳盗铃地捂住了脸。

 

“你要么放我一个人，要么……”大野要求道，“你把我放下来，我自己处理。”

 

松冈斜着眼睨了他一眼，拔腿出了卧室。一到外面，食物的香气就更加浓郁了，馋的大野肚子咕噜咕噜地叫。松冈坐到餐桌面前，把人放在了大腿上。

 

“蛋包饭和玉米浓汤。”

 

他一伸手，把勺子勾过来递给大野：“你吃你的。”

 

他解开了大野身上运动裤的系带，手顺着他平坦的小腹溜了下去。他刚刚睡醒，体温很高，松冈偏凉的手一碰到他的皮肤，他便狠狠地打了个寒颤。

 

“我忙我的。”他凑在大野耳边轻声说。

 

“不、不行！这个不——”大野大吃一惊，扔下勺子就想把松冈的手揪出来。松冈则气定神闲地把勺子捡了起来，再次塞到大野手里。他把大野转了个方向，面向餐桌，双腿分开垂在他腿两边。

 

他也不管大野挣扎的厉害，手往深处一探直接把那抖精神的性器抓在手里。这小猫呜了一声，被人捉住了要害，什么话都说不出来，只能身体一抖，握着勺子的手绷起了青筋。

 

松冈好整以暇地努了努嘴：“再不吃，一会儿可就爽的没劲儿了。”

 

大野脑袋里一团浆糊，被磨蹭了两下就爽的头皮发麻。然而身体好久没有摄食了，又是刚刚清醒，这小烟花一下就炸的他头晕眼花。他没办法，只好咬着嘴唇，哼唧了几声就伸出勺子挖了一口蛋包饭送进嘴里。这不吃不要紧，一吃他眼睛都亮了，空空如也的胃感受到了盛宴的前奏，也开始叫嚣起来。

 

让大野吃饭的人是他，这时候被夺去了注意力而感到不爽的也是他。撸动着他肉棒的手没停，松冈把另一只手从桌子底下拿了上来，食指和中指并在一起，伸进碗里沾了一堆玉米浓汤出来。大野嘴里含着米粒还没咽下去，目瞪口呆地看着他半合着拳头，护着黏糊糊的手指也钻进了他的裤子。

 

“专心吃饭！”松冈教训道，“别呛着了。”

 

被恶人先告状的大野懵了懵，这么一眨眼的时间，许久没有使用过的后庭就被恶人沾着食物给撬开了。他长吟一声，腰顿时软了，眼见着就要栽下去。松冈眼疾手快，留着刚刚开疆拓土的手捍卫领地，抚慰他前面的手嗖地抽了出来，一把把人揽住了。

 

因为后面被照顾着，就算前面失去了包裹，他也没有感觉到太大的失落。松冈的胳膊拦在他面前，就像是刚刚摔倒了就被人扶起来的小孩一样，赖在大人的怀里他也没有逞强的必要，索性就耷拉在他怀里，软绵绵的像是个任人揉捏的布娃娃。

 

松冈探了三四根手指进去，一边摸着肠壁一边往里顶，很快就摸到了敏感的腺体凸起来的位置。大野胃口小，也没法专心去吃，早就没在吃饭了。被戳到兴奋点的刹那，他手里一直下意识地攥着的勺子哐当一声落了地。

 

他被揉的受不了，声音都带上了哭腔。廉耻之心已经被丢的没边儿了，大野急急地开口：“想……想松兄插进来。”

 

他感觉身后的人呼吸一滞，手上的动作变得迅疾而激烈。他被这么一捣弄，刚刚聚拢了一点的思绪瞬间又飘散了，嘴上呜呜地，再也没有闲心去要求这个要求那个。

 

#

 

最后松冈也没有碰他。大野心里有点空落落的，他分明感觉到了松冈也起了反应，之后提出来帮他用手或者用嘴解决的时候，松冈也婉拒了。饱暖淫欲都满足了，他那时控制不住自己的困倦疲惫，没有再挣扎，就窝在松冈温暖的床上睡过去了。

 

第二天两个人一切照常，松冈开车把他送去了事务所。铺天盖地的工作通告又瞬间把他淹没了，他又没了瞎想的余裕。只是之后，他能够时不时地收到松冈差人送过来的东西，有时是他亲手做的饭菜，他没空下厨的时候就给他定营养的外卖。

 

那段时间他在演舞台剧，都没怎么吃过剧组的盒饭。

 

松冈做事也做的滴水不漏，只要他在剧场，送来的盒饭就一定有四五份，大野每次就会把樱井松本再加上几个后辈叫过来一起吃。

 

不过如果是松冈手作的便当的话，他就会一个人躲进乐屋里，乐滋滋地独享。

 

这样下去他是长不大的。大野边划开半熟的鸡蛋边想。

 

 

单向占有

 

 

“早上好！我是ARASHI的大野智。今日的一言——come on！”

 

大野扶正了头上的耳机，躺在舒服的椅子上尽情舒展着身体。这是今天录的最后一次radio，大概在两周之后放送。

 

“——过度关照。”他坐直了身体，“说到过度关照，就不得不说松兄了，fufu。松兄之前啊，就是一起在演舞台剧的时候，有一天早上我迟到了，说着对不起对不起地进去了。松兄先是凶凶的，冲我吼‘喂！竟然比我来的还晚！快去准备！’我只好连着说对不起，就像是对着妈妈撒娇一样的那样说。松兄也像妈妈一样拿我没办法，只好虎头蛇尾地说‘赶紧去’，我就知道松兄也没有生气，说着‘这就去’，赶紧去更衣间里换衣服了。”

 

一说起松冈，他就忍不住打开了话匣子。

 

“来自东京的yoko桑……yoko桑，谢谢你！O酱，之前TOKIO的松冈君在节目里说，他之前有买一块很贵的几十万的手表，用旧了就被大仓君拿去了，后来买的第二只手表是被O酱拿走的。松冈君的手表是什么样子的呢？现在还有好好的留着吗？”

 

大野机械地读到最后，听众提的问题完全没有听进去。他拿着读稿的手微微颤抖着，张了张嘴，想说什么却什么都说不出来。他扭过头去，隔音玻璃外编导站了起来，向他打着需不需要停止的手势。他艰难地喘了两口气，感觉录音室里的空气压抑的要命，便服软地点了点头，摘下耳机，脚步浮虚地走了出来。

 

“还好吧？”

 

“突然有点喘不上气。”大野捶了捶胸口，“真抱歉。我去洗把脸再回来。”

 

大野脸色十分的难看，大概是眼前看不清，不停地在晃脑袋。编导忍不住上手扶住了摇摇欲坠的他。岚自从奇迹般地挺过了低谷之后，他就没有再看到过这样虚弱的大野了。

 

“是不是太累了？要不然今天就到这里吧。”编导把他交到经纪人的手上，“下次录音的时间我们再商量。”

 

“给您添麻烦了。”

 

大野的异状太过明显，经纪人十分干脆地答应了下来。如今他们也不用像当初那样饥不择食，只求在娱乐圈活下去了，现在一切以艺人的身体健康为重。大野身体完全脱了力，一百斤的体重毫不客气地压在经纪人身上。他把包背在胸前，让编导搭了把手背起了大野。

 

“我们先上车。之后我去联系白井大夫……”

 

大野靠在经纪人的肩膀上，发出一声不乐意的鼻音：“我就是有点闷，想自己呆一会儿。”

 

刚刚猛烈的应激反应过去了之后，大野的脸色也恢复了一点，只是人没精打采的。经纪人一面不敢放任他的身体，一面又不愿意违逆他的意愿，只好叮嘱了两句不舒服的话要立马给他打电话，开车回去的路上绕了个远，去医生那里拿了点葡萄糖。

 

#

 

回家的时候，大野已经彻底恢复精神了。那封读者来信着实让他受到了冲击，但是根本不会打击他到这个地步。他去洗手间洗了把脸，盯着镜子里自己被晒得黑里透红的脸。胡乱地擦了擦水，他走进起居室，一屁股窝进了柔软的沙发里。沙发旁边的小矮桌上放着一块手表，被珍惜地收在透明的玻璃匣子里。

 

当时他一直戴着这块手表，后来手表旧了，害怕哪天在外面戴着戴着表带崩开就不知道给丢到哪里去了，他便亲自跑去商场里，定了这个胡桃木小矮桌和玻璃匣。

 

大野把手表从匣子里取了出来，指腹凑上去磨蹭了两下。

 

“……他之前有买一块很贵的手表，好几十万……被关八的大仓君拿去了。第二块也被……”

 

一阵烦躁翻涌了上来，大野被逼的喘不过气来，便重新把手表按进匣子里，到厨房去倒了一杯冰柠檬水。

 

算了。有什么好说的，不过是他讨要信物的时候，没大仓那么赶巧而已。他二十多岁又不是小孩儿了，怎么随随便便地就因为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事生闷气呢。

 

#

 

在录音的时候发生的小插曲，没有放送便不会借由粉丝的口传到松冈耳朵里。他忽然的虚弱有些诡异，编导和AD们都是老资历，不会乱嚼口舌，经纪人更是如此。

 

大野更是懒得多讲。难道他还要特地打个电话把这件丢脸的事情告诉松冈？

 

收拾好了心情，刚好赶上第二天的交岚收录。过几天就是演唱会了，这天要一口气收录三期，一大早五点就起床赶往摄影棚了。他前一天休息了一整天，精神异常旺盛，其他四个人都是live之前的腾时间连轴转状态，都没什么精神，只有相叶非常体贴气氛地和他窝在一起聊天。

 

“leader你也太黑了……”相叶不忍卒读地瞅着他黑黢黢的脸，“你没看松润先生早上来看到你第一眼，超级生气的，刚才还给服装师打了电话。”

 

大野斜眼看了一眼相叶，心想这个人肯定忘了钓鱼是自己五年前给他提的建议。虽然他是真的很喜欢钓鱼，爸爸也一直把钓鱼当做爱好，最近回家他们父子俩也会一起出海了。

 

所以他绕过了这件事，软乎乎地点了点头：“以后会注意的。但是现在也没有办法了……”

 

他想要变得男子气概一些，但是如果惹松润生气的话就不好了。但是他变黑松润也会生气，把刘海掀上去松润也会生气，松润大概只喜欢他软绵绵的样子。

 

“松润他不是真的生气啦。”看到大野垂下了头，以为他在深刻反省的相叶反而不好意思地来安慰他，“毕竟他刚出道的时候就敢下克上的说leader可爱，他是真的喜欢白白净净的leader。……当然现在leader也很可爱啊，只是松润在可惜你没有好好爱惜皮肤啦。”

 

其实大野只是发起了呆而已，听到相叶急急的语气，这才回过神来，八字眉一翘：“谢谢你啦爱拔酱。”

 

#

 

一连串的收录结束之后已经是傍晚了。刚好TOKIO在隔壁录节目，他们结束之后就准备去那边的乐屋打一声招呼。打开门的时候乐屋里只有长濑和城岛，一阵寒暄之后城岛提议一会儿一起吃晚饭。

 

“他们三个马上就要回来了。”城岛显得兴致勃勃，“你们一会儿还有安排吗？”

 

樱井和二宫过会儿还有别的节目的收录，相叶先去参加动物园的商讨会随后再到。大野和松本留在了TOKIO的休息室，等了不一会儿，国分和山口回来了。

 

长濑合上手里的杂志：“松冈呢？”

 

“他还有个杂志的取材。”国分笑眯眯地看向两个后辈，“倒是你们两个，怎么在这里？”

 

“我们商量着一会儿一起去吃个晚饭。”城岛说道，“既然这样，我们几个先出发吧。”

 

他们一行人里不会开车的只有大野，前辈们极其暖心地把地点定在了他家附近。大野不太喜欢大家闹哄哄的聚餐，本来想像二宫那样找个借口开溜，但是想到松冈他才满怀期待地流了下来。松冈没来，大野心里有点失落，但失落归失落，礼数还得在，听到前辈们打算在他家附近聚餐，他便想了想，联系了一家自己常去的高档餐厅。

 

酒过三巡，一帮男人在密闭的包间里便打开话匣子了。

 

大野酒量不小，酒品也尚可，和平时不一样的大概只有变得喜欢黏人了这一点。他也不闹，喝够了就把酒杯放好，眼皮发热没法完全睁开，眼神放空，紧紧地挨着松本坐的端正。

 

长濑看到他这副切了电源的模样忍不住笑道：“想睡觉了吧。”

 

大野毫不客气地把身体的重量压到了松本身上，后者当然没理由推开，长年的相处让他明白不是所有人都能被这个看起来软糯的人完全卸下心防去依赖的。他有点喜欢这样饲喂宠物的互动，只是淡淡地瞥了一眼大野，开玩笑地回道：“您可别趁机讲他坏话。这家伙就算睡着觉，一被抛到梗人家还是照接不误。”

 

“我很早就怀疑了，大野他是不是早就练成了睁眼睡觉的绝技？”国分顺着松本跑的火车继续跑下去，“每次被别人点到名字的时候，全身哆嗦的那一下其实不是回过神来而是被叫醒了？”

 

城岛几乎是瞬间爆笑出声：“这小子！”

 

松本看着前辈团互相吐槽，也不去给大野辩解。那些指责大野不配做leader的人太过单纯短浅，这个状似不负责任的家伙实际上付出了最多的心血，明眼人一看便知。

 

“说起来，松冈那个家伙啊……”长濑话锋一转，“好像有情况。”

 

大野的处理速度慢了半拍，良久才缓缓地抬起了眼睛。他打开开关接收外界消息的时候，对话已经进入到深层了。

 

山口笑道：“不过也不能这么说，毕竟那家伙绯闻就没断过。”

 

松本摇了摇头，接过了话茬：“本来人际交往对象就是有男有女，松冈君性格又那么直率，不会因为圈子的劣根性就放弃自己正常的圈子的吧。被拍到也是正常。”

 

“不过啊，这次还真不好说，”国分神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“那个女优，很对松冈胃口的。肤白貌美，性格也特别，很有女人味，和松冈站在一起特别登对。”

 

前辈可以随便吐槽自己的队友，但是身为后辈，克己的松本总是能掌握好分寸。他替国分倒上酒，依旧站在松冈的角度上替他说着话。

 

“哎这可是松冈自己说的——”

 

“……我想回家。”

 

忽然一声欲泣的软音打断了男人们的八卦。松本斟酒的手一抖，赶紧放下酒器回了座位。没了松本做倚靠，大野身体摇摇晃晃的，眉头紧皱，好像正在遭遇什么不适而拼命忍耐着。

 

“你怎么了？”

 

仿佛忽然醉了酒晕了头，大野一个劲儿地拽着松本的胳膊说要回家。松本眼见着他缠人了起来，只好扶起大野拿了车钥匙，但是却觉得留下四位前辈，后辈团走了个干净这样太失礼数，这时恰好相叶推开了门，爽朗地打招呼：“那边终于完事了哈哈哈……咦松润你要走了吗？”

 

松本如释重负：“leader不舒服，我先送他回家。”

 

“喂！喂你可不要也偷溜了。”长濑在包间最里面扯着嗓子喊。

 

松本嫌扶着大野费事，便一弯腰把人背了起来。他猫着腰回道：“我安置好他就回来，一会儿松冈君来了我还得把刚才说的事儿告诉他呢。”

 

“！#%*￥%……”

 

#

 

“我果然没看错，刚刚碰到松本的车开出去了。”松冈推开门，“他怎么这么早回去了？”

 

“我家leader喝的不太舒服想回家，松润送完他再回来。”相叶这边已经喝上了，一杯冰啤酒下去整个人都舒服地打了个哆嗦。

 

松冈心里犯了嘀咕，原来拍戏的时候他也和大野喝过酒，和他酒量不相上下，凌晨两点推开他的门问他能不能一起喝酒，然后两个人一直喝到了五六点才作罢。那时他也只是微醺地，眼睛有点放空，但是乖的很，不哭不闹不耍酒疯，只是一句话不吭地正坐着。

 

“我去看看他。”松冈刚刚进门还没坐下，旋即又转身出去了。

 

坐在门口的城岛一脸见了鬼了的表情：“你们leader真是个宝宝。”

 

相叶大笑出声：“这么一说我想起来了，上次杂志取材，leader和松润的合照被我们一起设置成了待机画面，简直就是一对父子哈哈哈……”

 

“哪个哪个？”

 

#

 

松冈把车放在公共停车位里，旁边就是松本的车。他知道大野肯定哪里不对劲，但是他们许久没有见面，他也有些把握不了现状了。他翻了翻手机里最近的通讯记录，两个人已经块一个月没有通电话传简讯了。他最近忙于电视剧拍摄的工作，大野这边工作越来越顺利，他照顾的也越来越少，没想到不经意间，居然已经减少到了这样的地步。

 

他早上没有时间去听大野智的radio，便托横滨FM的熟人要来了radio的原声，晚上睡觉前偶尔会听一听，了解一些他都不知道的现状。他想等松本出来，问几句大野怎么了再进去照面，可眼见十多分钟了人都没出来，他有些焦急，索性把刚刚收到的CD推进车载电台，一句清爽的“早上好”便传了出来。

 

“来自东京的yoko桑……yoko桑，谢谢你！O酱，之前TOKIO的松冈君在节目里说……”

 

嗯？提到他了？

 

松冈本来在闭目养神，虽然是在读信，但是大野喊他名字时的语气分明和平时说话时不一样了。他偷着乐，调大了音量，支棱着耳朵继续听。

 

“……他之前有买一块很贵的几十万的手表，用旧了就被大仓君拿去了，后来买的第二只手表是被O酱拿走的。松冈君的手表是什么样子的呢？现在还有好好的留着吗？”

 

声音戛然而止，液晶屏上显示Replay，CD倒回了最开始，电台里的大野智又问候了一句“早上好”，开始聊起了小时候被罐头盖子割到手的故事。

 

松冈拉开手套箱，从里面拿出放CD的纸袋，里面掉出来了一张小纸条。

 

“大野桑身体不适，最后一条下次收录。”

 

松冈把CD弹了出来装进CD盒，摸了摸鼻子，心想这家伙该不会是误会了吧。那个写信的人也真是的，大野智这人又不看电视，下次来信能不能把他的微表情也写一写？他说大仓忠义和大野智的时候绝对不是一个表情的好嘛？

 

正这么想着，有人敲了敲他的车窗。他偏过头来一看发现来人是松本润，便从后座上拿过包来，拔下了车钥匙，推开车门下了车。

 

松本叹了口气：“我说松冈君，隔壁摄影棚的女优桑又是怎么回事？”

 

“什、什么？”松冈结结实实地蒙了一下。

 

“我就知道您不是认真的，也没放在心上，不过是碰面说了一两句话，直白地赞赏了对方罢了。”松本点头，“很正常的，很是您的风格。”

 

松本一直以来对人都是彬彬有礼的，更别说对前辈了，私下里从来没有改过说敬语的习惯。虽然此刻他还是用着敬语，但松冈分明从他的声音中听出了按捺不住的焦躁愤怒。

 

松冈皱眉：“谁说的闲话。”

 

“这也不重要了吧。”松本绕过车头来到自己的驾驶室旁边，隔开距离望着松冈，“leader他已经够努力了，听您的话，一直想要变成您认可的样子。您到底是真的喜欢他，还是只是想这边吊着他，那边继续过您洒脱的日子？”

 

沉默了一会儿，松本低下头生硬地道歉：“抱歉。那家伙，过去拼劲全力带着我们创出了一片天，如今终于能松口气了，我们宠着都嫌不够，看着他煎熬难过，我心里也不舒服。他也就只能努努力晒的再黑一点了，再怎么加油也修养不出您这样大男子汉琐碎小事丝毫不在乎的性格。”

 

#

 

大野独居以来，松冈还从来没有来过他的家，只是在乔迁的时候差人送来了几瓶红酒当作贺。playzone结束的时候，他曾经开玩笑地要求大野搬出老家，以后方便一起喝酒，结果他真的搬出来了之后，他们两个却从来没有一起喝过酒。

 

他是个大开大阖粗线条的人，典型的大男子主义。虽然意识到了大野不是普通的男人，需要特别的关照和爱情，但他却完全在用普通的方式去对待大野。

 

但是他之所以能够安心地不去做多余的事情安抚大野，不过是已经把他的爱情当做了习惯。大野不可能离开他，他对此有百分之二百的把握，所以他仍旧能够过着自己惯常的生活，口无遮拦，什么事他想做就会去做，包括去赞赏能力拔群的女优。

 

被写成绯闻他也没什么好说的，那群娱乐记者吃的就是这碗饭，反正他心里只有大野，不会越线去做能让他们当做实锤的事情。两个人都是男人，这些事情没什么好多解释的，彼此都能够理解，啰啰嗦嗦的费时又费力……

 

大野给过他家里钥匙，那钥匙一直被他挂在钥匙圈上，崭新崭新的，还散发着十足金属的光芒。新钥匙不好开锁，但是尝试着找到合适的插入深度后，还是顺顺利利地打开了大野的房门。

 

屋子里不黑，玄关的装饰小灯泡还开着，之前大概松本去过厨房，厨房的灯也亮着。松本一个典型到吐的处女座，估计看到他的车来了，否则不会开着灯就离开。客厅里没人，大野睡觉也没什么声响，房间里安静的让人发慌。

 

松冈推开卧室的门，在床头站了一会儿。大野睡姿很乖，整个头露在外面，两只手攥成拳头放在头两侧，脸上醉意未过，微微地泛着红。

 

他忽然想到，他从未看过大野睡觉的样子，两个人从playzone确定了恋爱关系开始，仅有的几次身体接触也是在剧场休息室烤肉店包间什么的，花样玩的不少，但是一起睡觉一起醒来这样最普通的事情，他们却从来没有做过。

 

“喂，大野——”

 

松冈小声喊了一句。对方连耳朵都没有动，仍旧安静地浅呼吸着。他看上去毫无异常，流露出一副吃饱喝足睡着了的安详姿态。松冈这才放心下来，长长地呼了口气，不忍心打扰他的睡眠，蹲在床边吻了他的头发，掩上门离开了。

 

听见大门落锁的声音，大野睫毛颤了颤，缓缓地睁开了眼。

 

被亲吻过的地方还沾着室外潮湿的凉意。

 

他伤痕累累的心脏丝毫没有被这枚冰冷的吻所温暖，一颗爱人的心反而被推入了更加黑暗的深渊之中。

 

 

揭竿而起

 

 

“leader来吃蛋糕啦~”

 

被相叶爽朗的声音喊醒，大野放下手里的杂志，跑去和相叶一起蹲在摆满甜品的桌子旁边精挑细选。

 

松本见大野离开了，视线从电脑屏幕上移开，落到了大野刚刚看的杂志上。杂志的表纸是他们的后辈团，但是最大的标题却重重地写着“松冈昌宏”。像这样的版式，大约又是被拍到了不适合做表纸、但是内容足够劲爆的花边新闻了。

 

那天晚上之后，大野就变得有点奇怪。平时大野也不会这么死盯着看杂志，最多就是看看上面有没有搞笑的图片可以拍下来做待机做表情包，翻杂志翻的快到生风。他说不出来具体哪里不对，因为看上去大野的行事作风还是原来的风格，只是眼睛里的色彩有了微妙的变化。

 

那个男人并没有意识到自己哪里做错了——不，他甚至没有意识到自己错了。如果没有恋爱这一层束缚，如果他不知道大野和松冈的关系，他或许还会称赞松冈这样身正不怕影子斜的直率性情。恋爱里的人都是盲目的，就算是大野这样自然洒脱的人也会不受控制地去关注那个人的新闻，再加上他们两个在生活中根本没有碰面的机会，松冈又不去解释，他就这样一点一点看着大野心中的芥蒂越来越深。

 

大野和相叶在餐桌那边一起吃一碟巧克力蛋糕，松本招呼大野要他给他带过来一份甜点。团子举了举手表示自己知道了，又埋下头去专心吃蛋糕。松本看了看大野的背影，目光又落回杂志封面上松冈的名字，心里有些纷乱不堪，人也发起了呆。

 

忽然一个小瓷碟摆到了他面前，松本猛地回了神，大野则不着痕迹地挪开了杂志，坐回松本旁边，操着黏黏糊糊的声音说道：“松本桑喜欢吃的巧克力奶油泡芙和奶香牛角包。”

 

松本习惯性地抬起手揉弄大野的头毛，他还没有做定型，没有喷发胶的头发软软地塌在额前。虽然明白大野骨子里不是什么软绵绵的女孩子，正经起来荷尔蒙也会爆棚，但是他一旦看见大野这副软软的样子就忍不住想上手动这动那的，就像看见了自家可爱的小猫一样，不管主子有没有心思黏过来撒娇，他都要揪过来撸一番再放手，就算主子口是心非地喵喵叫着挣扎也要。

 

大野抱着松本的电脑包趴在桌子上，松本一边看着电脑一边打趣道：“口水不要流到我的包上。”

 

大野软乎乎地嗯了一声，没了下文。松本觉得奇怪，余光往那边一瞥，这家伙眼睛半睁着，脸上没有半点困意，满满的都是疲倦。

 

“……”松本觉得这样下去，他肯定要编不出solo的舞步了。

 

#

 

“下次就去leader家聚会好了。”

 

他们四个人胡闹一样地在交岚的开场欺负这个最年长也最心软的男人。

 

大野被逼到角落，观众们发出的尖叫一浪高过一浪。他皱了皱八字眉，看到控场的AD把“开场TALK”翻过去，“请嘉宾入场”的字样呈现了出来，他小小地舒了口气，说道：“我是可以啦，就是妈妈一直不同意……”

 

他都已经搬出来那么久了，还拿妈妈做挡箭牌。是时候换个新鲜一点的说法了吧？

 

说起来他们从来没有进过大野的家，之前送醉酒的他回家还是松本第一次越过他家的门槛。松本眼珠一转望向大野，镜头一不在他身上，他的神情就变得恹恹的。

 

这不是能找到哪个镜头在拍自己么。

 

#

 

年末最后一次收录结束之后，时间还是正午，他们五个人便去吃了寿喜锅。第二天他们就要全身心地投入到演唱会的筹备中去，他们也没有闹多久，下午三点左右就散场回家了。其他三个人各自去开了车，松本常常是担负着把没有驾照的大野送回家的重任，大野也已经习惯了，乖乖地站在店门口等松本开车过来。

 

“leader最近在忙什么？”

 

“画画啦。画一幅很大的……”大野掏出手机找照片，趁着等红绿灯的时候把照片递给了松本。

 

松本瞄了一眼，露出了饶有兴趣的表情：“哎~好想看啊。想看实物啊。”

 

大野先是为难地拒绝了，松本却碎碎念着不松口，一直说想要看想要看。大野被磨了一会儿，似乎是想到了什么打开了什么开关，在松本停稳了车之后豁然地点了头。

 

看他的表情，松本多少知道他在赌气了，赌气的对象百分百是那个天天惹绯闻的男朋友。松本难得地反复地要求想要进大野家，也是猜到了大野心里在想什么，知道自己多缠他一会儿他就一定会松口答应了。

 

松本参观过了大野的画室，两个人窝在沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊天，之后就找了餐厅吃了晚饭，度过了平常的一个下午。临走前松本叮嘱大野，无非是大野早就听烂了的那几句：少钓鱼、注意防晒、好好吃饭早点睡觉……大野面上乖巧地应了，心里早就不知道走神走去哪里了。

 

送走了松本，他一个人坐到沙发上，盯着小茶几上的手表发呆。

 

松兄真的还在喜欢他吗？

 

他虽然之前撒娇似的埋怨松兄过度保护了，可是他要不要这样走极端，要么就是凑的太近，自己每个动作每次呼吸他都要好好地把握，要么就是离得太远，连一句体贴的话都不说，面对这种几近实锤的绯闻也不肯来向他解释。

 

……松兄是不是不要他了？

 

#

 

“说起来我前几天去leader家了。”松本抱着胸，面上还是那副酷酷的表情，但是乐不可支的意味早就从他的眼底浮了上来。

 

担任司会的二宫·连饭都约不到·和也露出了微妙的表情。

 

松冈本来只是习惯性地打开电视听着电视的声音，眼睛一直盯着手里的台本，听到松本这么一句话，他心里咯噔一下，缓缓地抬起了头。

 

他家小团子坐在圆桌前，衬衣打底外套灰色针织毛衣，看起来乖的像是正在等待老师分饭的孩子。

 

“你们都不知道，松润就在我家的客厅里这样……”他站起身来，撑着下巴趴在桌子上，翘起腿来模仿松本趴在沙发上的姿态，“那个松润，哎，我们团的那个松润居然在我家的沙发上这样，哎……？”

 

松本笑的背过身去，连连地摇头嘴里嘟囔着有那么夸张吗，这时镜头又切给了另一边料理台前的龟梨，这个顺风顺水的后辈居然也一脸宠溺地抬头看着那边胡闹的团子。

 

不对……不对。面对这个全场最年长的男人，其他五个人怎么会——就像看着自己天然可爱的弟弟，或者说是耍着小性子撒娇的恋人一样——流露出这样奇怪的表情？

 

松冈知道他一直走的是“太过喜欢团员”的路线，但是他们五个私下里界限画的很分明，怎么突然就暴露出来了一副私交也甚笃的气氛了？

 

他阴沉着脸，拿起了手机又放下。他想起前几天大野出外景的时候，后期吐槽说大野朋友太少想出门户外烧烤都凑不齐人，虽然是开玩笑说的，但是他那副掩饰不住的寂寞神情让他再次想起来十年前的playzone，那个因为要和他分别而依依不舍地红了眼眶的小团子。

 

他说想要大野搬出来方便一起喝酒，可是他搬出来都七八年了，他却从来没有邀请过大野。

 

松冈把手机拿开，眼前的台本上密密麻麻的字更让他心烦意乱。最终他还是杀不死心中嫉妒的恶魔，给大野去了一条简讯，语气轻松地约大野明天出来喝酒。

 

很快大野回了信。

 

“明天晚上要和松本桑讨论编舞的事情、可能会很晚。后天晚上来我家一起喝酒吧，刚好松本桑给了我两瓶好喝的烧酒”

 

“……”

 

松冈看着四行字里面就有两个松本桑，胸口闷着的一口气上不去下不来。这条简讯没什么异常，语气比他发过去的那条还要轻松俏皮，他对此一时无话可说，只能烦躁地扔开了台本。电视上的他被親子丼烫着了，龟梨着急地跑去给他倒水，二宫含着隐隐的责怪吐槽他，其他三个人学着他可爱的遇热反应。

 

松冈怎么看怎么觉得不爽，又毫无办法，只好抬手关上了电视。继被扔掉的台本之后，遥控器也被主人暴躁地扔到了一边。

 

#

 

松冈煎熬地熬到了约定的那天。虽然大野说要喝他的酒，但是他还是不服气地从自己的珍藏佳酿中精挑细选了两瓶带了过去。

 

“呜哇我今天可没有做好喝这么高级的酒的心理准备啊。”大野抱着他带来的酒，为难地垂下了眉毛，“那这两瓶先放在我这里吧，等到哪次有心情了再和松兄一起喝好了。”

 

松冈紧皱的眉头略有舒缓，默许了大野的提议。

 

“这就是松润送的酒？”松冈拿起酒瓶来端详一番，怎么看都是一瓶最普通的日本酒，看不出哪里稀奇来，一般人送这种酒勉强凑合，那个时髦的松本送这个可就有些说不过去了。

 

“也不是特别送的。”他含糊着带了过去，给松冈倒上了酒。

 

或许太久没有面对面地聊天了，两个人很快就陷入了沉默。就算面对初见面的人，松冈也有信心不会冷场，只是他现在满脑子都是大野和别人相处的片段，整个人都散发着醋意，他怕自己一开口就语气不善坏了大野的心情。松冈有些不甘地望着忙活着端下酒菜过来的大野，而后者却没什么太大的反应，只是安静地摆弄着碟子。

 

“啊，松兄先喝，我去接个电话……”大野手忙脚乱地拎着手机往厨房去，边走边接起电话小声道，“喂、松润？……间奏的舞都编好了，明天就可以开始练了……”

 

松冈面色愈发阴沉，端起酒杯来咕咚咕咚地灌了好几口。然而不知道怎么了，他感觉视野越来越模糊，天旋地转的晃得他头疼不已。他只好闭上眼，但眼皮一旦落了下来，他就没力气睁开了，整个人重重地摇晃了一下，便一头栽了下去。

 

#

 

不知道过了多久，松冈终于感觉意识清醒了过来，头疼的如同宿醉。他想要揉一揉太阳穴缓解一下疼痛，手伸到一半却伸不动了。他疑惑地睁开眼睛，发现自己已经躺在大野的卧室里了。他的手脚都被软绳绑着，整个人如同即将被献祭的羔羊一样一动都不能动地平躺着。

 

他歪过头循着水声的方向望过去，看起来犯人正在浴室里面洗澡。很快水声停歇了，把手一转，若隐若现的人影终于现出了真身。

 

这分明是那个软乎乎的小团子，但又不全是。松冈疑惑了一会儿，眼前这个人头发湿漉漉地垂在额前，只在下身围了白色的浴巾，露出精瘦的上身和线条漂亮的手臂，不再是少年人单薄瘦弱的身板，衣服一脱就能看出他蕴含至深的力量感，和十年前playzone时一个人在台上掩面哭了五分多钟的小面包相比实在是相去甚远。

 

他的小团子什么时候长大了？

 

松冈还愣着神，大野已经走到了床边，一边膝盖跪了上去，轻巧地一翻就跨坐在了松冈身上。他沉默地解着松冈的扣子，亲吻抚摸着他的胸膛，不安分的手拉下了他的裤子拉链。

 

这时松冈才暗想不妙，这孩子长大了他的确很欣慰，可是这样下去，如果他没想错的话……

 

“放开我，大野。”

 

身上的人动作顿了顿，但并没有放弃的意思，反而把松冈的内裤一并剥了下来。在大野出浴时就已经跃跃欲试的性器精神地蹦了出来，大野结结实实地楞了一下，耳尖发红地咽了咽口水。

 

“好了，别闹了，松开绳子，我……”后半截话被硬生生地堵住了。大野张嘴含住了他的性器，小小的嘴巴包不住整个茎身，只能勉强把顶部含进去，余下被冷落的部分则由两只手攥住抚慰了。不知道什么时候浴巾已经蹭掉了，皱巴巴地落在床尾，大野趴跪着为他口交，他的目光从毛茸茸的头顶开始，沿着光滑的后背一路滑向翘起的白嫩臀丘。

 

松冈眸色倏地一暗，低声诱哄道：“转过身来，让我也舔你的。”

 

大野吊起眼睛看了他一眼，从善如流地改变了体势，整个人都趴在了松冈身上。松冈本想借着这个机会替他润滑，没想到凑近了一看才发现他穴口微微地泛红，翕合着吐露出体液和润滑剂的混合物，分明就是已经自己玩过了。松冈没想到他养的孩子一下子成熟到了这一步，又惊又气，张嘴照着臀峰就咬了下去。

 

大野有些吃痛，呜咽了一声吐出了嘴里的肉棒，还来不及跑就又被舔了穴口，当即腰眼就软了下来。他挣扎着逃开了，气息不匀地重新坐在松冈身上。他缓了缓，沉着脸嘟囔着：“要是松润没有来我家的话，松兄是不会想起我的吧。”

 

松冈吃了一惊，反问的话还没出口，就眼见着大野扶着他的性器缓缓地送进了身后的窄穴中。大野就像在做慢动作分解一样，吃下去一点就要停好久，搞得他煎熬不已，来来回回折腾了好久也没有全部被包裹进去。大野有些害怕，摸了摸还露在外面的茎身，不上不下地半跪在松冈身上。松冈难受的不行，趁大野不注意一个挺腰，还在心理斗争的小团子一个恍惚就落了下来，哽咽着把肉棒整个地吞了进去。

 

他呼哧呼哧地喘了一会儿，艰难地撑着松冈的胸口直起身来，咬着牙将肉棒抽离出去，还剩三分之一在身体里的时候又重重地坐了下去。松冈眼前一阵摇晃，虽然抽插的速度慢到难以忍受，但是大野主动吃进了他的肉棒这件事带来的冲击远比他想象的要大。

 

松冈红着眼圈，盯着半眯着眼上下耸动身体的大野，几乎产生了正在被大野侵犯的错觉。

 

胆大包天的小团子缓慢地折腾着身体里那根又热又硬的物什，偶尔漏出来的喘息都带着哭音。他来四五个来回就得脱力地休息一会儿，虽然每次都能顶到自己的敏感点，但是刺激太弱间隔的时间也太长，搞得他自己也始终徘徊在高潮的边缘上不去下不来。

 

松冈嘴里发干，哑声道：“放开我就让你舒服。”

 

谁知大野瞪了他一眼，不知道哪里来的劲儿，趴下来朝他的胸口狠狠地咬了一口，含混地吼道：“我也长大了！我也会吃醋！我又不是你养的猫猫狗狗只看得见你在我面前的样子！”

 

小牙齿细细地磨着他胸前的皮肤，啮合的力道说是泄愤不如说是情趣。但是松冈知道他并没有开玩笑，只是真的没劲儿了而已，说出来的话掷地有声，一拳一拳地砸在他心上。

 

他从刚才就在反思自己这几年对待大野的方式是不是哪里不对了，心里愧疚不已，但真的听到了大野委屈到声音发颤的控诉，悔恨之情立刻翻卷而起，几乎像是要埋没他一样让他难以呼吸。

 

松冈挣扎了一下想要去抱住这个浑身发抖的小团子，艰难地张了张嘴，说道：“我……”

 

“呼、呼……”因为松冈的动作而牵动了身体里的凶器，大野失神了片刻，很快又圆睁着眸子，恶狠狠地呵斥道，“不许动！”

 

松冈从没见过这样的大野，只好乖乖地不动了，沉默地望着他。

 

大野几乎要哭出来了，说的话没有一点条理，像是执拗的小孩一样不讲理地撒娇耍赖：“她们厉害也不许夸！她们漂亮也不许夸！是你让我变了的……不管我变成什么样你都得喜欢到底！”

 

大野委屈极了，却又词穷不知道说什么，只好翻来覆去地重复着那几句话。等到大野稍微平静了一点，松冈已经彻底明白了，沉静的双眼投去令人安心的目光，竭力安抚着他。

 

“我明白了。是我错了……你长大了。你真的长大了。”松冈柔声道，“我会正式地、用对待恋人的态度对待你。你已经不是那个需要我保护的孩子了。我们是平等的。是我错了。”

 

小团子不停抽着气，红红的眼睛漾满了委屈，倏地一下柔软了起来。他瘪着嘴，鼻子皱皱的，眼看又要哭起来了。松冈只好微微地挺起上身，再度要求道：“阿智，松开我的手。我想抱住你。”

 

大野眨了眨眼睛，把即将溢出来的泪珠吞了回去，伸手把松冈手腕上的活结打开了。松冈早就等不及了，怀抱着大野坐起身来，三下五除二地把脚腕上的软绳也除了去。他翻身把大野压在身下，难耐地舔吻着他滚满泪水而略显咸涩的脸蛋。勃发已久的下身也没有闲着，强势又不容拒绝地一下一下深深地顶开了激烈绞紧了的肠肉，小团子张着嘴什么声音都发不出来，只能簌簌地发着抖，如同抱住了保命的浮木一样抱紧了松冈的脖子。

 

“好了、别哭了。我爱你。原来是、现在是，以后也是……”松冈吻住了他的额头，这小家伙早就被操弄的失了神，但他还是不安心地不停重复着，“我爱你、我爱你……”

 

#

 

松冈突然反应过来了什么，捏着大野的颈子把他的脑袋揪出了被窝：“那个酒？”

 

“……是我买的。”大野不情不愿地承认了。

 

“那个短信？”

 

“故意的。”

 

松冈不怒反笑，掐着颈子的手指改成了和煦的抚弄，他低声抱怨道：“要不是我嫉妒昏了头，就凭你这个小心机根本骗不到我。”

 

“可就是骗到了。”

 

小团子罕见地露出了狡黠的神情。他有些生自己闷气地咋舌，心里酸涩不已，却什么话都说不出来。末了只能使劲揉了揉大野蓬松的头发，将他压进怀里紧紧地抱住。

 

一直以来天然又淡泊的恋人，为了向他抗议才动了这样的小脾气，他哪来的立场去责备他，光是喜欢还来不及呢。


End file.
